


Fata Morgana

by alone_in_seasons



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alone_in_seasons/pseuds/alone_in_seasons
Summary: 舊劍王姐，現代AU。
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Fata Morgana

早幾年摩根開書店，賣些二手書或學術專著，偶爾會有些過期雜誌——但沒有政論類，倘若有誰不小心夾帶著送過來，她就叫莫德雷德拿去扔掉——不論晝夜都點著門燈示意營業，她從來不招呼客人，只坐在紅木櫃檯後邊翻當期的VOGUE，想像自己穿著羊毛縐綢洋裝的樣子。又白又細的手指翻動紙頁，像用骨頭撥開五顏六色的灰燼。

舊書店並不真的是收入來源，倒不如說還緩慢地在蠶食她繼承到的財產。但她不樂意思考這些。房子是她的，當然也能做點別的生意，賣賣雜貨什麼的，可她不耐煩和盤商打交道。賣書就不一樣了，她對來訪的梅林講：喜歡書的人多半就只愛書。梅林把一些積在家裡沒人要看的羅曼史小說帶來給她，告訴她：你應該進一點這類的東西。她冷笑著問：為什麼？好讓附近的女高中生進來店裡一邊尖叫一邊像老鼠一樣搜刮？

梅林笑著不說話了。

又過了一段時日，書店倒閉。摩根把所有舊書賣給回收商，也把房子租出去，自己搬到一幢公寓裡深居簡出，靠著收租和領救濟金度日。莫德雷德上公立的寄宿學校，放長假了也不回家。有好事者跑來，對摩根說看到她未成年的小女兒上酒吧和撞球館，身邊跟著一群年輕男人，看不出是什麼關係。當晚她從床頭的黑檀木箱子裡捧出蒙塵的水晶球看了又看，只見碧綠的眼睛一閃而過如同雷電。她跪在冷磁磚地上用小掃帚收拾殘局，沒留意到小小的碎晶壓進膝蓋，彷彿寶石嵌進象牙。

摩根開始替人占卜算命。網路的便利使她不必面見顧客，只需在手機螢幕上敲敲打打，傳送一些模稜兩可的訊息，就能賺進可觀的諮詢費用；然而準確的卜算帶來的並非全是幸運。不工作的時候，她頭痛欲裂，眼前一片閃爍的白光，幾乎目盲。醫生開給她幾板阿斯匹靈，附帶幾句多多休息的囑咐。她只接受了前者。

你應該像我一樣，找個金主做專職諮詢服務。梅林坐在塑膠椅上一邊說，一邊慢條斯理地削小兔子蘋果。順利躲過護理人員溜進病房的凱西帕魯格跳上床，用濕潤的鼻頭拱她嶙峋的手。摩根推開牠。

行邪術的女人，不可容她存活。她引述完後說：我是個女人。而你，這個不知道打哪裡來的傢伙，就算心術不正也不會被天上降下的烈火焚燒。

書上不是這樣講的，他笑笑地道：你們中間不可有人使兒女經火，也不可有占卜的、觀兆的、用法術的、行邪術的、用迷術的、交鬼的、行巫術的、過陰的。

凡事都要講順序。創、出、利、民、申。

梅林聳聳肩：但沒強調是女人。他在摩根的注視下咬了一口白生生的果肉。

亞瑟打算過來一趟。你覺得怎麼樣？

太好了，她說。順帶再讓他見見莫德雷德。

摩根還記得，她讀書的時候，每年暑假尤瑟都帶他們去湖邊的別墅。伊格賴因受不了酷暑，去那裡後她會不那麼歇斯底里——至少在夜裡是這樣。摩根看著她躺在涼椅上午睡，黃亞麻布長裙垂下來，恬靜美好如畫裡凝固的麥浪。也許尤瑟要的就是這個，她惡毒地想。燃燒的六月。夾竹桃和睡美人。

亞瑟跑過來牽她的手，拉著她去划小船。

湖水不深。摩根那時已經足夠高挑，踩得到湖底的軟泥，也擅長游野泳。她把亞瑟放在船上，自己潛進水裡，一邊游一邊推著亞瑟的小船前進。他什麼都不知道，以為姐姐真心想同他玩耍。所以摩根將他扔在湖心游走後，亞瑟只是穩妥地、挺拔地坐著張望四周山色。他後來再大一點，夢見滿山滿谷的翠綠時會驚醒過來。

摩根快活地在湖邊扮了一下午的野寧芙，直到尤瑟一耳光摔在她臉上，大吼著要她把弟弟帶回來。夕陽溶溶浮在遠方，湖波金黃。亞瑟僵著身子在晚風裡發抖，不敢再叫她一聲姐姐。摩根濕透的洋裝緊貼在身上，頭髮潮冷如水草。她鬼魅一樣爬上小船，把亞瑟摟在懷裡。你怕不怕？她問得這樣關切，語氣卻很絕望。亞瑟將會一直記得她冰冷的嘴唇往自己身上一朵一朵栽燙熱的花。

尤瑟隔天就把摩根送回學校。抵達宿舍的時候天已經黑了，她走進位於地下室的學生餐廳，裡頭沒有幾個人。她喉嚨乾渴，想喝點什麼，又不想跟人講話，就去投幣式販賣機前挑飲料。映著霧濛濛的玻璃，她看見自己臉上淺淡的雀斑，於是意識到這一切都會過去。

但這沒辦法阻止她一邊喝巴黎水一邊流淚。

出院以後，她搬到更小更偏僻的地方。街道上有翻飛的垃圾，路燈下有混混群聚蹲著抽菸，看到摩根走過會朝她吹口哨，不知道她兜裡揣著一把華瑟P99。

有幾個晚上她蜷縮在沙發裡喝干邑，電視光打在臉上。市長先生的政績從她耳邊寂寂流過，像大雨沖刷玻璃窗。

這就是我的生活，她聽著新聞播報想著。太陽在墜落，海浪在發愁。不停地退後。

可是總有人會把她從琥珀裡拖拽出來，名正言順地來牽她的手。梅林在一旁笑得像隻狐狸：我說過了，你需要穩定的客戶。然後也不知是哪來的自信，竟放任她和亞瑟待在同一間屋子裡。

摩根問他：你到底想要什麼呢？亞瑟說：我今天是來看手相的。摩根不想說自己不擅長，只想早點打發他走，回頭再吞幾顆鋰鹽，早早睡覺。

蜘蛛草似的吊燈垂掛在他們上頭，使得亞瑟的臉上有了大火的反光。他們在寫字檯上睽違已久地握著彼此的手。摩根的指尖劃過他掌心，戚然地想：他的生命線竟這樣短，這樣深。

亞瑟問她看見了什麼時，她只是哽咽得說不出話。


End file.
